The present invention relates to a drilling machine for panels made of wood, plastics materials, aluminum or the like.
The panel have a parallelepiped configuration and must be subjected to several drilling operations, to provide a plurality of spaced holes therethrough, to allow a panel to be coupled to other elements for forming a furniture piece, an equipped wall or other construction.